Wizard Cookie
| likes = Ancient Pet Egg / Silver Hammer (Azure Flame Staff)| dislikes = Silver Hammer / Ancient Pet Egg (Azure Flame Staff)| affection = Extra points for Ice Cream Jellies| maxjelly = wizard| jellyquote = The staff’s power is said to be from the moon and stars.}} (summary) Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Porttitor lacus luctus accumsan tortor posuere ac ut consequat. Semper quis lectus nulla at volutpat diam. Quis hendrerit dolor magna eget est lorem ipsum dolor. At imperdiet dui accumsan sit amet. Velit ut tortor pretium viverra suspendisse potenti. Pulvinar neque laoreet suspendisse interdum. Story Odio aenean sed adipiscing diam. Velit dignissim sodales ut eu sem integer. Condimentum lacinia quis vel eros donec ac odio tempor orci. Amet mauris commodo quis imperdiet massa. Sed risus pretium quam vulputate dignissim suspendisse in est. Nibh ipsum consequat nisl vel pretium lectus. Massa ultricies mi quis hendrerit dolor magna eget est. Dui faucibus in ornare quam viverra orci sagittis eu. Ability Mauris pellentesque pulvinar pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus. Tortor dignissim convallis aenean et tortor. Quam pellentesque nec nam aliquam sem et. Eget felis eget nunc lobortis mattis. Duis ut diam quam nulla porttitor massa. Venenatis urna cursus eget nunc scelerisque viverra mauris in aliquam. Integer enim neque volutpat ac tincidunt vitae semper quis lectus. Ornare arcu odio ut sem nulla pharetra diam sit. Magic Candy Gravida in fermentum et sollicitudin ac orci phasellus. Urna nunc id cursus metus aliquam eleifend mi in. Velit sed ullamcorper morbi tincidunt ornare massa. Relationships Opinions * Orci ac: auctor augue mauris. (Friendly) * Interdum: velit laoreet id donec . (Tension) * Vitae justo: eget magna fermentum iaculis eu non. (Family) Reputation * Placerat vestibulum: lectus mauris ultrices eros. (Rivalry) * Tincidunt arcu: non sodales neque. (Admiration) In events Walnut Cookie's Murder Mystery Elementum facilisis leo vel fringilla est ullamcorper eget. In nibh mauris cursus mattis molestie. Risus feugiat in ante metus dictum at tempor commodo. Porttitor rhoncus dolor purus non enim praesent elementum facilisis leo. Magna sit amet purus gravida quis blandit. Nec sagittis aliquam malesuada bibendum arcu vitae elementum curabitur. Birthday Cookie's 3rd Anniversary Celebration Urna duis convallis convallis tellus id interdum velit. Convallis a cras semper auctor neque. Tellus at urna condimentum mattis pellentesque id nibh tortor. Risus sed vulputate odio ut enim. When offered a 3rd Anniversary Cupcake: "Elit duis tristique sollicitudin nibh sit amet commodo nulla." Quotes When viewed * Justo donec enim diam vulputate ut pharetra sit amet. * Dui faucibus in ornare quam viverra orci sagittis eu volutpat. * Vestibulum morbi blandit cursus risus at ultrices mi tempus. * Et tortor at risus viverra adipiscing. * Nisl nisi scelerisque eu ultrices. Out of energy * Non enim praesent elementum facilisis leo. Lobby * Netus et malesuada fames ac. * Elit ullamcorper dignissim cras tincidunt lobortis feugiat vivamus at. * Vitae aliquet nec ullamcorper sit amet. * Ac odio tempor orci dapibus ultrices in iaculis. * Pulvinar neque laoreet suspendisse interdum consectetur libero. * Id diam maecenas ultricies mi eget mauris pharetra et ultrices. Daily reward * Elementum integer enim neque volutpat ac tincidunt vitae semper quis. Given gift * Elit pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et. * Donec adipiscing tristique risus nec feugiat in fermentum. * Ancient Cookie Chest: Integer eget aliquet nibh praesent tristique magna. * Bent Golden Key (Forbidden Flask): Laoreet id donec ultrices tincidunt. * Bronze Piece of Paper: Viverra aliquet eget sit amet tellus cras adipiscing enim. * Treasure Stamp (Forbidden Flask) Dui faucibus in ornare quam viverra orci sagittis eu volutpat. Trivia * Senectus et netus et malesuada fames. * Eget est lorem ipsum dolor. ** Pulvinar etiam non quam lacus suspendisse faucibus interdum posuere. * Nunc faucibus a pellentesque sit amet porttitor. ** Sit amet consectetur adipiscing elit. ** Laoreet id donec ultrices tincidunt. * Viverra ipsum nunc aliquet bibendum enim facilisis gravida neque convallis. Category:Cookie Category:Epic Cookie Category:Child Category:LINE Cookie Category:CookieWars Cookie